Morgana/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Shrewd use of can determine the outcome of teamfights. * Items that provide survivability allow Morgana to become extremely difficult to kill in conjunction with and . * is an excellent farming tool if you're by yourself in a lane. * Save your for protecting your adc/yourself from crowd control. * It's much easier to earn gold from with . It also provides a bit of poke so use it whenever you cannot hit . ;Playing Against * deals tons of damage to units missing large amounts of health. When low on health, be wary of Morgana's attempts to trap you within its reach. * Morgana often needs to land to setup her other attacks. Use your minions as shields against . * Try to use your crowd control when you know Morgana's is on cooldown. Tricks ;Ability Usage * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * Early game, into may burn lots of health from your opponents. Be careful when harassing this way, as the former costs lots of mana, especially when maxed early on. * Single will deal tremendous total damage to minions and will cause your lane to push. However, since lasts pretty long and protects from crowd-control, she is really hard to gank. * might abuse your lane partner's farming. If willing to poke, use instead, as it costs less mana and will probably damage them more, without pushing the lane. * might be one of the strongest ultimates, combining high damage with huge scaling and long stun. However it requires her to stick to your enemies, making her vulnerable to attacks. If possible, do not go in first. * Thanks to scalings, she becomes really strong in late game, dealing 900 with and . She can also cast to further increase damage dealt. * is great at zoning her enemies, forcing to either leave specified area, hide behind minions or just run away from you. ;Rune Usage * adds extra damage to 's ability combos throughout the game. Hitting foes with or 's initial slow will cause most comets to land, and even still helps by zoning opponents. * is a reliable keystone that is more suited for a support-build . ;Item Usage * benefits from items that grant her ability power, thanks to great scalings on her abilities. Since she needs to get close to hit her enemies with ultimate, look for items that grant both damage and defense. ** A mandatory item for her is . It grants ability power, armor to survive a few more attacks and cooldown reduction to cast more spells. But the most important is the active, which allows her to become invulnerable for the time holding the tethers. Note, that you cannot move when under , allowing your enemies to run away freely, possibly breaking the bonds. Use it only when needed. ** Another great option is . It increases her health, allowing to survive longer, increases ability power and mana to overcome the great cost of . It also scales into late game, where she shines at most. ** To grant lots of ability power, sounds like a great item. It grants lots of damage to her kit and increases her sniping potential on her . However, since she needs to be close to her enemies when , it is not recommended to get this one as first item. ** Somewhat effective might be , thanks to huge base mana pool and it's combination with . It's shield will also make you harder to kill when in the middle of enemy team. Note, that she cannot stack it that fast, so it's not recommended when you are sure the game won't last long. ** greatly improves the sniping capability with her , increasing it's damage to 400 when charged. * Supporting also benefits from ability power and defense, but since you won't kill that much, you might not find enough gold to afford such items. ** For starting item, you might consider to upgrade it to . It will help you gain gold for new and better items and grants stats you need. ** Since she doesn't shield that often and doesn't heal at all, and aren't that effective. however does the job. *** Then forcing into support items, the one dedicated for tanks are better on her, thanks to good base health and defense. Items like and suit her very well. *** For cooldowns, is the way to go, if you aren't planning to damage your enemies. It will reduce your opponent's attack speed when , grant lots of mana and cooldown reduction to increase the frequency of cast . *** Since removing crowd controls is always strong, is a valuable option to all supports and is not an exception. ;Countering * Since makes her almost impossible to gank, force her to cast it before, or, as a jungler, gank her twice in a quick succession. Thanks to its long cooldown, she should not be able to shield herself again. Be wary of though. * When is off her , she becomes much easier to poke. Use this time to execute own skills or just hit her with few basic attacks. ** Avoiding mentioned ability will also greatly reduce her effectiveness in the next few seconds, and it is the time to attack her. Don't forget about . * can only shield one champion with . When she casts it on herself or her ally, lock the other one for probably effective gank. * Thanks to , effectively counters champions like or . Make sure not to take these champions when facing her. ** When out of , is susceptible to poke, thanks to her low attack range and ineffectiveness of versus unrooted targets. When as support, , and are somewhat effective versus them. Note that she still can absorb any disables with her . ru:Моргана/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Morgana